Anakin and Shandra: Episode III
by HOAfan8509
Summary: The sequel to "Anakin and Shandra: Episode II"
1. Arthur Note

I am going to be working on the sequel to Anakin and Shandra starting this week.

Sorry I haven't kept you guys updates; been busy.

This story is going to follow Episode III, but I have been trying to decided whether or not to have Shandra pregnant like Padme in the original movie. So I am giving you two options to choose from.

A. Have Shandra leave the Jedi and become a represtentative like Jar Jar, and she gets pregnant with Luke and Leia.

B. Anakin has a dream about Shandra dying on Felucia with Master Secura and he joined the dark side to try and save her.

You can comment on which one you want. Just put A or B.


	2. AN 2, sorry I hate these too

Sorry I haven't updated; been busy.

I decided to do option A since that has been the most responsive in the reviews.

Which means that I have to start rewriting since people first wanted option B.

Those that did -don't worry- I'm planning on writing that after I do option A; as long as i get good responses from this story (after I get it up, of course).

Also I have a poll on my profile for a story I have in mind, if you guys are interested check it out and vote.

And don't worry, I'm gonna get to writing soon.


	3. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

The past three years have been the longest of my life...

This war between the Republic and the Separatists seems to only be growing, whenever it seems like we are getting closer to peace something happens and it only makes the matter worse. I fear that the Republic will never be the same again.

I have been doing my part to help in the Senate; I decided two years to leave the Jedi Order and become a representative Senate for Alderaan. Even though the council was disappointed that I was not going to complete my Jedi training they understood that I felt like I could do more good as a Senator than a Jedi. Anakin understood as well.

Our marriage was still a secret from the Council and everyone else - only Padme, 3PO, and R2 knew - and we only saw each other for small amount of times when he was not on a mission with Obi-Wan, and right now they were on one to save Chancellor Palpatine. I always felt like I was holding my breath when Anakin was gone, but this time it felt worse. People were saying that he and Obi-Wan were killed and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go and find him, but I couldn't if it meant that our secret would be out. All I could was wait for word and pray that they were alright.

* * *

**ok. I know that this is a REALLY small chapter. I'm just starting, once I get into the writing the chapters will be longer, promise. I am going to start working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up tomorrow, probably not until late evening, or sometime Wendsday at the latest.**


	4. Chapter 2

I own only Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

The next day I finally heard the news I've been waiting for; Anakin and Obi-Wan had saved the Chancellor and were heading back to the Senate. I was completely happy - it was like a giant weight had been lifted off me and I felt like I could breath again.

I went down to the Senate and hid in the shadows, waiting for them to arrive. Even though I was no longer a Jedi I could still sense things within the Force, including Anakin.

After what felt like an eternity they finally landed; I moved closer to the front of the building and after seeing a group of people pass I finally saw him.

He was talking to Senator Organa; his hair grew a little bit over the years and he got a scar over his eye. A glove covered the hand of his robotic arm that he has placed after his last counter with Count Dooku three years ago; to me he was still just as beautiful as he was before all that happened, and I still loved him just as much, maybe even more.

When Ani finally looked at me he quickly excused himself from the Senator and practically ran over to me, lifting me up in a hug and twirled me around. I kept my arms tightly around his neck, not wanting to let go - it had been so long since we've seen each other and all I wanted was to stay like this.

"I've missed you Shandra," Anakin sighed, he pulled back a little to look at me.

"I missed you too, so much. I got worried with all those rumors, they were saying that you had been killed."

"I'm alright," he assured me, smiling, "feels like we've been apart for a lifetime, and it might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I didn't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges."

He moved to kiss me, but I moved back a little, remembering where we were.

"Wait. Not here."

"Yes, here," Ani sighed, "I'm tired of all deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin don't say things like that," I said, "I'm tired too but you know why we have to keep this a secret."

If the Jedi Council found out about our marriage they would expel Anakin from the Order and all he ever wanted was to be a Jedi.

The other thing that I was worried about was the news that I had to give; I thought that it was great news, but I didn't know how Anakin would take it and the thought of him not taking it well scared me.

"Are you alright," he pulled away again from the hug," you're trembling... what's going on?"

"It's not what you think, it's good news," I assured him, "Ani, I'm pregnant."

At first he looked shocked, then it looked like he was smiling a little.

"Well, th-that's, that's wonderful."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're not going to worry about that right now," he said, "this is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."

He was right, the worrying could wait until tomorrow. Right now we needed to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm getting my laptop fixed (finally) and I had writers block, but I am getting back into writing and hopefully I will update again soon.**

**Also I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but Shandra Bane. Everything regarding to Star Wars belongs to the rightful owners.**

* * *

That night after Anakin debriefed with the council and I finished my work at the senate we met up at our apartment. Well, technically it was in my name, but Anakin came whenever he could without anyone getting suspicious.

Anakin told me all about the mission; how he and Obi-Wan fought Count Dooku and how he killed him. Also he told me that Obi-Wan got knocked out and he carried him over his shoulder.

"So you saved his skin again for the 10th time?"

"Yep," he said,"although Obi-Wan said that it was the 9th time. He said that what happened on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count."

I laughed. "Of coursed he did. Well it sounds like your mission was a great success. I wouldn't worry about General Grievous; soon he won't be a problem either."

"I know, soon he'll be nothing but spare parts and we'll be closer to ending this war. Then we can focus on our baby and being together."

I loved the sound of that; a peaceful life with no problems, no council to worry about. Just us being a family - being happy.

"Ani, I've been thinking, maybe we should go to the lake country on Naboo. It's isolated and no one there will know, it'll be safe," I explained, "and it's beautiful there, perfect to raise the baby."

I turned back and saw that Anakin was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so beautiful."

"That's only because I'm happy, and that's because I'm so in love."

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you."

"So you're saying love has blinded you?"

Anakin laughed. "No that's not exactly what I meant."

"I know what you meant, but it's probably true," I laughed, "come here."

He walked over to me; I took his hand and placed it over my heart.

"You feel that? My heart racing? That's because of you; just the thought of you does that and it makes me happy in a way I've never been before and I don't want that to go away – ever."

He smiled and moved his hands to cup my face.

"I feel exactly the same way, I don't want to lose what we have either and our baby is only going to make things stronger between us. Our bond, our love, everything."

He was right; having this baby will only bring us closer, making us a family full of love and joy. It was both wonderful and exciting, but also a little scary. A baby will change our lives in a lot of ways and there'll be times that we will get scared of the unfamiliar but we would work together and figure it out; just like we always do.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Anakin walking into the living room.

_What's going on?_ I thought.

I followed him and saw him sitting on the arm rest of the sofa, looking out to the city.

"Ani? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ani, I know you. What's going on?"

He took a deep breath. "It was a dream."

"Bad?"

"It was like the ones I used to have about my mother and it was about you."

"What happened?"

"It was only a dream," he got up and walked a little before turning back to face me, "you die in childbirth."

"And the baby?" Scared for our unborn child.

"I don't know."

"It was just a dream," I tried to assure him, but it wasn't working on either of us. Whenever Anakin had dreams like these they always seemed to come true.

"I won't let this one become real," he promised. I could see it in his eyes, he was scared of losing me.

"It's going to be okay, although this baby will change our lives. I doubt that I will be able to stay in the Senate when they find out I'm pregnant, and if the council finds out you're the father you'll be expelled."

"I-I know. I know."

We needed a plan to get out of the city and somewhere safe, but we needed help.

"Maybe Padme could help us, and Obi-Wan? Do you think he could help us?"

"We don't need their help," Anakin said, "our baby is a blessing. We'll figure this out together."

I knew that the reason why Aankin didn't want to go to Obi-Wan was because he was scared that he would go to the council and tell them about us and the baby.

Obi-Wan was a good friend, but he always respect the rules of the Jedi Order. If we put him in this position; choosing between us and the Order then who knows what he would do.

"You're right. Obi-Wan can't help us, not this time."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, but good news. I got my laptop back and I'll be able to update more often.**

**Also I have a new story in mind that I would like an opinion on.**

**With all the buzz about The City of Bones movie I got an idea for a cross-over between that and I am Number Four.**

**So what do u think? Yay or Nay?**

**Read and review please. :)**


End file.
